


Hope

by werewolfsaz



Series: Defense [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the fag hag is right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Not every post will have sex. Some, like is one, will just be explainations and flirting. But fear not, soon the sex will be back ;)  
> Enjoy

"I am a horrible person," Danny wailed, flopping face first on to Rachel's couch.  
"Why this time?" the English woman asked mildly, folding Grace's laundry.  
"No 'of course not, Danny, you're wonderful'? What kind of fag hag are you?" the blond demanded, indignant.  
"I'm the kind that agreed to have your child," Rachel replied, dropping the full laundry basket on his back. "Now, why exactly are you a terrible person?"

Carefully avoiding too much detail in case Grace was nearby, Danny told Rachel about the unfairly hot instructor of their daughter's self defense class and his highly inappropriate day dream.  
"It's not funny!" he objected when she collapsed in fits of giggles. "I never used to be such a pervert. I was having a sex fantasy about a man I'd known all of five minutes, for God sake. What is wrong with me?"  
Fighting for breath, trying to compose herself, Rachel lent against her best friend, smiling at him fondly.  
"How long have we known each other?"  
"Almost fifteen years now. Why?"  
"Danny, I know you better than anyone. Trust me, you are not a pervert. When was the last time you got laid?"

"I thought we agreed not to ask the painful question," Danny winced.  
"Daniel," Rachel chided  
"Well, let me see..." Danny thought back, counting all his dates and relationships. With dawning horror he realized just how long he'd been unattached.  
"Jesus," he breathed. " About five years."  
"Five years, ten months and two weeks, to be exact," Rachel stated, matter-of-factually. "And I can tell you every excuse you've given for not finding a nice boy and settling down. To start with you were too young, just wanted to screw around. Then you wanted to focus on your career and didn't have time for anything more than a quick fumble in the showers. Then we agreed to have a baby together and your moral code wouldn't let you have a boyfriend or fuck buddy. Most recently your excuses have been work, looking after Grace and that you're not looking for just a hook up but the real thing. You always complain that there's no one you're interested in."

"Ok, first, hearing you swear, especially in your accent, is just weird. And second, now that you've laid my disastrous dating history out for the whole world to see, what's your point?" Danny snapped, sulking. Rachel rested her dark head on his shoulder and he slipped an arm round her back, settling her close to his side. It was a position they'd been in a lot through their years of friendship, one of comfort and support.  
"Maybe Fate has decided to give you a nudge."  
"Ah, Rach, not the whole 'Fate' thing again..." Danny objected.

"You said yourself he's just your type. Tall, brunette, built but not too much, kind, gentle and a voice you love listening to."  
"There are plenty of men like that around here."  
"And how many of those have you fantasized about within minutes of meeting them? Face it, Danny, if not Fate then your libido is definitely trying to get you a man."  
"He's probably straight anyway," the blond huffed, refusing to listen to her.  
"So turn the Williams Charm on him. If he's immune, you have your answer," Rachel shrugged.  
The Williams Charm was a lethal weapon, able to melt the most hardened heart with a smile, a wink and a soft word. Rachel had long been immune to it, having been the blond man's friend for so long. Grace had been terribly disappointed when it failed to work on her mother.  
Danny beamed at her, hugging her tight.  
"What would I do without you?"  
"Be miserable and alone. Now, if you're staying for dinner, grab the salad bits."

Danny had spent entirely too fretting over what to wear when he took Grace to her next class. After the tenth outfit he realized he was acting like a teenager about to go on their first date, not a thirty two year old, successful business man. Pulling on his favorite jeans, so old and worn they were almost white, the soft denim ripped at the knees, he tugged on an old Bon Jovi t-shirt and his sneakers. It was an outfit that had got him noticed before and it had the added perk of being comfortable. He hoped Steve would notice.  
"Williams Charm don't fail me now," he muttered to his reflection.  
They arrived a little early so Grace could practice the basics again. Steve watched her going through the moves, offering advice if she made a mistake. Danny watched the man glide around the room, unable to look away from the lithe form. He saw a blush heat Steve's cheeks when he noticed Danny staring. With a carefully neutral face, the dark haired man sat next to the blond.

"You were right," he commented to Danny. "She is as sharp as a tack. She picked the basics up quicker than most."  
"Its a family trait," Danny smiled. "So, how did you come to work in a gym?"  
"I own it, actually. My boyfriend and I decided, when we left the Navy, that we wanted to open a gym, do some boxing classes, self defense, a little mixed martial arts."  
Danny's heart soared then dropped at Steve's words. At least he knew he was gay. The boyfriend part of the equation was not quite so good.  
"Wow, who better to teach Grace than a couple of ex Navy men," said Danny, forcing a smile.  
"It's just me now. About a year ago he decided that the gym was too much effort... And so was I." Steve's eyes dropped to the floor, face reflecting the sadness in his voice. Danny placed a comforting hand on the taller man's shoulder, absently noting the swell of muscles, the heat of his body.

"What a moron. Anyone that would walk out on you is a complete dick. Forget him, he's not worth another minute of your time."  
Steve met Danny's glorious aquamarine eyes, a grateful smile gracing his lush lips.  
"Thanks, Mr Williams..."  
"Danny," the blond grinned. "Mr Williams makes me feel like my dad."  
Steve chuckled, nodding.  
"Well, Danny, I better go do what I'm paid for. Thanks for listening."  
"Anytime," Danny replied with a wink. He made sure to add just the right amount of flirty innuendo, let his hand linger on Steve's shoulder before slowly pulling it away. The tall man smiled shyly then stood. As Steve walked away Danny let a tiny smile cross his face. Hope was a wonderful thing.


End file.
